Letters to Nile and Kyoya
by SpyWolf8
Summary: Well... It's pretty much just Nile and Kyoya reading (and answering things) your letters you send. Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

Hey guys this is SpyWolf8 and I was thinking of making a letters to Nile and Kyoya. So you can now send letters to both Nile and Kyoya. So please send in things you want to ask and stuff... You know the drill. Spy is out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! Dun! Dun! DUN! Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Hey guys! I love the both of you! You are both sexy and adorable...andishipyoutogether-what? **

**Nile! What would you do if you found out that Kyoya was secretly a girl?**

**Kyoya! Would you lap dance for Tsubasa? Or Nile? Or anybody?**

Ummmmm that's all I got, so until next time, Bye –random-creeper

Dear random-creeper,

Thank you for the um, calling me sexy and adorable... I guess. Well... If I found out that Kyoya was a girl I would totally freak out. Like seriously, I've known him for so long as a BOY! And he acts all tough so yeah.

Sincerely

Nile.

Dear random-creeper,

I know I'm sexy XD! I don't know about adorable though, who cares. Um, no. I wouldn't do a lap dance for Tsubasa... Or Nile... Or anyone.

From Kyoya

* * *

**To Kyoya: Hey Kyoya whatcha doin'? So who do you like in your team in the team wild fang the most? I hope it's Nile...and I have to be honest that I have a crush on you, you're so cute (faint)...so anyway can I have a bey battle to you soon? Please...okay that's all...**

**To Nile: Hey Nile I love you you're so cute and hot...oops sorry I shouldn't have said that, so anyway why do you like to you know always to hang out with Kyoya or something like that...is he your best best friend? I hope it's a yes. So one question...can I kiss you in the cheek right now? I really like you...(blush)**

**From Metal Saphire.**

Dear Metal Saphire,

Hey Saphire. I'm just reading these letters people have sent me and Nile. I like Nile... As a friend! Not anything else.

That's great that you have a crush on me and thanks. I think.

Sure! Me and my Rock Leone will easily beat your... Um... Whatever bey you have. So bring it!

You won't beat me, Kyoya.

Dear Metal Saphire,

Hi! Thanks! At least I have some fans.

I like to hang out with Kyoya because yeah, he is my best best friend. And, you can kiss my cheek... If you want.

Love from the cute and hot guy, Nile

* * *

**Ok...  
Hi Nile! Hi Kyoya! How are the two of you? I personally just love you too, and then Toby Zeo jack! But I love the two of you! Ok so please I already know you guys are not gay, especially you Nile! Ya I know you guys ain't! Don't you just hate it when people think you are gay? I hate that stuff! The thing is how can a boy like a boy? That's so odd right!? I know it! **

**Ok so my question is have you too ever texted something but auto correct made it worse?  
Don't worry I've done one and it turned out pretty bad! I did this!  
Me:"Hey June where did you get your tites? I really like them!"  
June: "LOL"  
Me: "OMG! *TATOOS*! TATOOS NOT TTITS! Worst auto correct ever!"  
June: "I know!"  
Ok now it's your turn! Tell me what you guys sent and how it turned out! Tell me now!**

**From Kindom's Oathkeeper.**

Dear Kingdom's Oathkeeper,

Hello. FINALLY! Someone who doesn't think that me and Kyoya are gay! And yes I do hate it when people think we're gay. And I don't know how a boy could like a boy, but I'm not against gay rights. I don't think it's gross and weird if someone is gay.

There was this one time where I sent this text to Masamune.

Nile- Hey Masamune did you f Gingka?

Masamune- WHAT! No! I didn't f*** him

Nile- No! Not fuck him! Find him. Stupid auto correct!

Masamune- hahahaha!

From Nile

Dear Kingdom's Oathkeeper,

Hey. Yes, we aren't gay, at least you understand!

And no, I have never had auto correct make anything worse.

From Kyoya.

* * *

**Dear Kyoya and Nile asked me what kind of music do you like? What is your favorite food?**

** I like yaoi fanfics or writing about you?  
Kyouya who prefer as uke? Nile or Ginga?  
Sayonara!**

**Sakura9801**

To Sakura9801,

Hey there Sakura.

My favourite song would have to be... Going Under by Evanescence. Don't ask why.

My favourite food, well I like a lot of foods so I don't really know.

I don't know what yaoi is, heh, why would I (He's lying).

Thanks for the letter.

Sincerely,

Nile.

Dear Sakura9801,

Um, hi.

My favourite song is Divide, by Linkin Park.

My favourite food is meat.

What the fuck is yaoi? Oh... Never mind.

Um... It might sound weird, but, I would prefer Nile as my uke over Gingka.

Seeya, Kyoya.

* * *

**dear Nile and Kyoya This is my first time writing to you both so here it goes **

**1. why do people say that you both have a crush on eachother? **

**2. do you guys have girlfriends? **

**3. whats your favorite song? **

**4. may I hug you guys I don't squeeze or anything **

**from Shadowroselily **

**p.s I have experienced a Benkei hug o-o it hurt can you please tell him to quit hugging me?**

Dear Shadowroselily,

First time? That's alright.

1. That's what I want to know.

2. No.

3. Going Under by Evanescence.

4. Sure, as longs as it's not like Benkei's!

And Yes, I will tell Benkei to stop hugging you.

From Nile.

Dear Shadowroselily,

1. I don't have a clue.

2. No.

3. Divide, by Linkin Park.

4. Maybe.

I'll tell Benkei to stop hugging everyone, including you.

From Kyoya.

* * *

**Ok guys, Tell me what you think, and please send more letters XD! I'd also like to thank these people for sending in letters so far:**

**random-creeper**

**Metal Saphire**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**Sakura9801**

**Shadowroselily**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I couldn't get onto my account (Don't know why though). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hahah lol Nile your the awesomest! Ok**

Kyoya your getting boring make me laugh!

Nile I love your hair, and your not against it!? I just don't like it!

Kyoya do you know there is a pic of you having "IT" with Gina's dad! I was all like GROOOSSSS!

Nile there's a pic of Kyoya cleaning his bet with your hair! Lol your so cute! I love ya hope ya doing good!

Yours truly fatema!

Dear fatema,

I know I'm the awesomest! Sucked in Kyoya :P!

Thanks, and yes I'm not against gay rights.

I saw that pic! Stupid Kyoya, thinks he can clean his bey with my hair.

Doing great!

From Nile.

To fatema,

I'm way better than Nile and I'll prove it! And I don't care if I'm boring.

Wait what! THERE IS A PIC OF ME AND GINGKA"S DAD HAVING SEX! Wait, you might be lying, I need proof, what did you look up to find this picture.

From Kyoya.

* * *

**I'm back! Hey guys, like i said you guys are adorable, but mostly sexy...judge me if you want but i know where you guys live!**

Nile! I feel bad, i dont know if you wanna be called sexy and adorable, & if you dont want to be called that then ill just call you that one guy who loves kyoya,*smirks* sooooooo do you **like demure as a friend, i mean he's cool and shy and powerful and has a keen eyesight...he's perfection! Can i hug you? Please? And can i battle you with my Dark Cheetah?**

Kyoya! Hey! Why dont you wanna do a lap dance? I mean its not like im gonna videotape you doing it and then post it on youtube...do you like french fries? Or riceballs? I lobe riceballs & tsubasa & ryuga...eheh off topic...buuuuut you are adorable! Especially if you had cat ears *nosebleed* well thats a i gotta say for you.  
Bye guys! Until next time!

To random-creeper,

HI! Uh, I don't care if you call me sexy and adorable, but I don't like Kyoya! *Blushes*

Yeah I like Demure as a friend.

Yeah... You can hug me... I guess

BRING IT ON! I'll beat your dark cheetah easily.

From Nile

To random-creeper,

I don't want to do a lap dance for so many reasons, and you are most likely going to videotape me doing it then put it on YouTube.

Yes I like French fries... Yeah, off topic.

CAT EARS! Never in my life will I ever wear cat ears.

From Kyoya.

* * *

**well... here it goes!  
to kyoya:  
hey hotness!... i-i mean lion king... NO! I mean kyoya!  
random ques time!  
wat if u lose leon?  
how did u get d scars?  
wat if u turn into a girl?  
wat if leone is stuck to d launcher wid superglue?  
wid if u get stuck to ginga wid superglue?  
to nile  
oh i luv horuseus! i hav a huge interest in egyptian mythology! ok. so bear wid this one ques cuz i cudnt think of anything else  
how did u get ur bey?  
dats all folks!  
frm Darkness**

Dear Darkness,

Hi...

I would never lose Leone so don't bother asking.

I got my scars from protecting my brother Kakeru.

Me! Turn into a girl! Pfft, I would never turn into a girl.

I would get Madoka to get Leone off.

How would I get stuck to Gingka?

From Kyoya.

To Darkness,

Horuseus is awesome! If you want to know anything about Egypt, I'll tell you.

I was about 5 when I got my bey, I got it at the Tombs, I picked it up off of the ground and it started glowing, and then the Egyptian god Horus appeared, so yeah.

From Nile.


End file.
